Merry December To Ooshka
by FaeBloodVampWolf
Summary: The Story of Eric and Sookie and coming together during a season that's tragic for many and giving them joy and happiness. To Ooshka, Merry Christmas.


_**Title:**____Merry December_

_**To:**____Ooshka_

_**Summary:**____The Story of Eric and Sookie and coming together during a season that's tragic for many and giving them joy and happiness._

(Disclaimer: Don't know much about pneumonia, so bare with me.)

_15 years it had been, to this very day, 15 miraculous years, blissful, and the very best 15 years of my life. I remember my traditions, every year, every December, and I was thankful I kept them or I would have never met him, never met that lovely man who changed my world for the absolute better. It all started in the children's unit in our local hospital wearing my cowboy hat and about to do a duck and roll before little Sally Indian's arrow hit me in the head….._

"…hohohohohoh… we are Indians, give up, winning is for us red man, you white man SUCK!" peels of little giggles could be heard down the corridor where me and my cowboys were hiding our little white man butts.

I looked to little Johnny and gave the signal, he looked confused and I just smiled. These kids were awesome to be around, even if they were sick, they still held that joy, and I was here to make sure they experienced that ten fold.

One of the nurses, Tara came down the centre of our battlefield with a white hanky waving from the end of her pen. She loved what I came and did for the children, even joined in sometimes.

"All right guys! Time for lunch! Lets get you crazy cowboys and Indians back into bed." The kids all seemed downtrodden except Junior. Now junior is an amazing kid, he has pneumonia but still has that zest for life that shines through his every pore. I must say that no one should have favourites but junior stole my heart the minute the little rascal smirked and started flirting, something he must have seen his father do thousands of times before. I had never personally met his father, I come during the hours most normal people worked and left to go to work when most were just finishing their work day.

But junior, you just knew he was a splitting image of his dad, he just had those gene's that you knew would last well into his 50's and 60's and his features were absolutely masculine.

"Last one to their bed gets tickled by the tickle monster!" They all took of screaming while I made a dramatic stomping tickle monster impression.

"And where is your bed ms tickle monster?" Tara smiled gratefully for helping.

"Yeah if you don't get into bed does that mean we get to tickle you?" I heard Junior ask from his bed 2 rows down, his cute little eyebrow arched and that freakin' smirk. God help any woman when that boy grows up, broken hearts will be left throughout Louisiana and any other state will need to be put on high alert if he decides to move.

I tried to comically widen my eyes in shock then jumped behind Tara "Take her instead, protect me nurse, protect me please from the mini monsters!"

The kids and nurses all laughed at my antics, it made me feel amazing to put smiles on their faces, same with the kids at the orphanage. Working as a 911 operator I hear some of the most horrific things all year round. This is for me, making those kids happy, just as much as it is for them.

Lunch was served as I sat with my acoustic guitar and sang Christmas songs with a few normal ones mixed in for variety. Most of the kids fell into a post food nap while I sung a soft 'silent night'.

"You're amazing with them." A soft voice spoke from behind me.

I turned and saw little sally's mum. Sally had something go wrong when she was born and needed regular check-ups and stays in the hospital, I try to remember what was wrong with each child but so many come and go and the massive terms they use just scramble my brain sometimes.

"Thank you, they're amazing kids. The hospital makes them better physically, I just hope I can keep their little hearts happy too." I smiled at her, she was a lovely woman and her daughter was a splitting image, her father worked double time to make sure his daughter would get the best care. They knew I came here and were so thankful that there little angel wasn't miserable during her stays here.

She passed over one of the cups in her hands to me and I smiled in gratitude, after singing so much I need something to wet my chords.

A sudden hacking cough brought me out of my happy cloud; I glanced towards the sound and saw junior coughing and looking so much paler than before. I immediately went to him while Jenny (Sally's mum) went to the nurse's station.

I tried to help but there was only so much I could do, the nurses came running and I was moved out of the way, I stayed back and let them do their jobs. I nibbled my lip in worry, a bad habit I couldn't break, while I heard the nurses and doctors say a load of things that just made me worry more.

They moved him to an isolated room.

The pneumonia was beating him down, his health was in freefall and I prayed he would beat this thing. I prayed with everything in me, hoping god would hear me and grant my prayer no matter what his plans may be.

_I remember that day so clear, I was a mess, I loved these kids, and it was devastating when they never recovered from whatever brought them there. The worst times were the ones with cancer because so many were lost, I went to every funeral if the parents allowed and pay my respects every year. Even to this day, with my husband and children around me, I remembered every one of those amazing kids._

_I still shed tears every now and then when I think of them but I know their suffering is over now._

_I never knew that having fallen in love with that little boy would lead me here, to this point, and I am thankful to him every day he gave me this amazing life._

I wanted to make him soup, bring him sweets, do everything to help him get better just like my Gran did with me whenever I got sick. But I couldn't, he was on a drip and he sicked up anything he swallowed, even water.

His father had been notified and was on his way, so because I couldn't help this little boy, I could at least help his father. I had found out that the mum had died during childbirth so he was a single dad. I started writing a list of things I could get to make his stay here with his son more comfortable, a blanket and pillow because god knows he might want to stay bedside in that horrible hospital chair. Some coffee or tea and maybe some snacks instead of the hospital food. Some good southern cooking and maybe a book to keep his mind from spinning with worry, I pondered a little more until I thought of a fantastic idea for junior.

I ran off with my list of errands, his father would be there before I got done but I would wait until he went for a break or something before dropping of the stuff in the room, leaving a little note so he knew not to worry.

I hadn't met junior's father but he must be a wonderful man to have raised such a lovely boy, even with being sick and all the flirting he was always polite and remembered his manners. A little tear trailed down my cheek feeling a small heartbreak at the thought of this world without that little boy.

Snapping out of it I went to my multi-use room where I stored toys, crafts, musical instruments etc and I got started on juniors gift.

*~E~*

'_Please do not worry about these things, I brought them to make your stay with your son more comfortable, I am a helper here and have gotten to know how amazing your son is, I hope you know to be proud you're raising such a special boy. _

_I am praying for his health and the will to keep fighting, I hope these items will ease your mind just a little, if you are worried about me, just ask the attending nurse Tara about me, my name is Sookie Stackhouse. There is an envelope under the fried chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans that are in the blue container. It is a gift for Junior, something I hope will put a smile on his face. _

_My thoughts and heart is with you in this time of need. _

I re-read the note, checking I read it correctly then checked through the items that had been left when I had briefly left to the cafeteria. There was a knitted afghan, it was horrible but could tell was homemade. There was a fully stuffed pillow and the blue container she spoke of and two large thermoses and a small bag I found was full of sugar packets, milk cartons, stirrers and two cups. I found the envelope and opened it, I wasn't giving anything to my boy without checking it over first but what I saw shocked me enough to make me sit down.

There was a drawing of my boy, it was so precise, he was standing in full police uniform, smirking just like his old man, he must have told this woman of his dream to become an officer. He always loved cops, always wanting to visit police stations and buying toy guns and handcuffs. It made me smile to see him like that, even if it was a slight age progression and looked more like me than him, this lady did one hell of a job.

I decided to ask this nurse, just in case, you could never be too careful, I had already made friends with Tara through her boyfriend Sam who was a good friend of mine from high school and into college and finally through the garage where we worked.

Sookie was a unique name so hopefully she would know what was going on.

*~S~*

The kids were settling down from a tough game of Yahtzee, it was a fun game and helped with their math. I got out my guitar and sung my favourite song. I may not have Julie Andrews voice but I could still sing so I did a Mary Poppins and sung 'stay awake'. It didn't take to long for the kids to settle down after having their medication but I kept playing softly for a little while.

After I was sure they were sound asleep I wandered to the nurse station and saw some of the nurses dab there eyes. That song got a lot of people, including myself and it was nice to see people touched by such beautiful music.

"Hey guys, is there any change in Junior's condition?" I asked politely, I was dying to know; I had been there with him for the past week, praying and singing softly to him, he rarely woke up when I was there but the picture was framed on the bedside table and the care package I left his father was obviously being used. The container was empty, same with the coffee thermos but the tea had been left alone so I took it all home and re-filled it up with just coffee for him and just made sandwiches for him this time. It was nice to see that I could help a worried parent in a time of crisis.

Tara had told me he had asked after me, I had told her that I didn't mind if she shared about me to any concerned parents and even told her to hand out my phone number just in case they wanted to contact me. Apparently he was happy with the information she gave him and sent his thanks through her to me.

"Nah, sorry hunni, we should see some good results soon though, it's all up to him to break through right now." She shook her head sadly, I understood what they meant. His body was fighting equally with the virus, the antibiotics were helping but at this moment it was up to him to break through before he could get better.

I nodded and made my way to his room on the ward. I still held my guitar, hoping playing some music would help him heal. Little did I know, after getting lost in my music for too long, I would meet him.

"…you have a lovely voice." A deep voice said from behind me. I had been playing for a few hours and completely lost track of the time.

I spun around and immediately saw the face so similar to the one I had just been singing too. Beautiful, strong cheekbones and jaw with glacial blue eyes, lips in the form of a small smile and dirty blonde hair framing all these features.

I smiled, Junior's father. "Hello, you must be Eric. I'm Sookie, sorry I stayed too long, I'll leave you to visit with Junior." I got up and started to place my guitar in its case when a strong hand wrapped around my arm. I followed it up to his face and to his eyes which were staring straight into mine. I felt my breath leave me in a whoosh, his aura was so intense and his presence made me very aware of him.

"You don't have to leave on my account, I'm actually glad I got to meet you. Whenever junior woke up and saw your gift he smiled and I am very thankful for that. If there is anything you want in return for your kindness, just ask. A lot of the parents want to do something to thank you for everything you've done"

He smiled widely and I felt transfixed by it, it made me automatically smile in return, just like whenever his son smiled at me in the time I knew him since he came to the hospital.

"The kids thank me when they get better and are smiling. Don't need anything else but their healthy smiles." I replied like I did for every parent who tries to do something for me in return for my kindness.

"Now, I'm sorry to leave suddenly but I have to get to work, it was lovely to meet you Eric." I smiled politely and packed away my guitar, slung my bag over my shoulder and with a departing smile I left Eric with his son.

_I remember feeling something life altering inside me, something was taking place, wrapping around me and settling in deep. It should have scared me, worried me but instead, I answered phones through the night with a wide smile on my face, I remember the looks I got from my co-workers. They thought I had finally gotten laid and some thought I had fallen in love. I never answered them, I just carried on smiling, feeling a bit loony but smiling all the same._

_Whenever I see my little angels, all those people I love more than anything, that feeling settles deeper and deeper and I smile, just like I did that day, I don't think I ever really stopped smiling. It was nearly a week of meeting Eric and chatting for a few minutes before I went to work before he asked me out on a date after Christmas. Junior was getting better everyday, he finally broke through and the little flirt asked me to kiss his forehead better because it was still warm. _

_Junior was let free from the hospital a few days before Christmas, he called me Christmas day and told me all about his presents when I told him all about the feast I cooked at the orphanage and the presents I got from friends and family._

_6 months later I was moved in with them both and I was so in love with both of them, my world felt like it was filled with Christmas light glittering around me all year long._

_I never felt so happy._

_My Gran adopted junior and my brother Jason was teaching him all about being sheriff, he loved every minute. By the time December rolled around I had convinced Eric to dress up as Santa Claus and deliver presents to the orphanage, one of the social workers took a picture of him with all the kids and we developed that photo for everyone there. _

_I remember the night, the 21__st__ of December, I had come home from singing at the old peoples home to find white, red and yellow lilies on every surface of our bedroom, Eric was in a navy blue suit with a light blue shirt I had bought him which were the exact colour of his eyes. He smiled when he saw me walk through the door and got down on one knee, I was shocked speechless. _

_When he asked me to marry him I was nodding frantically, tears streaming down my face, I was so happy, he put the silver band with small diamonds circling it, it looked like it was shinning every colour of the rainbow. Junior stayed with my Gran for two whole days before we came to get him. He was just as happy as we were and I got a lump in my throat when he asked if he could call me mum._

_7 months later we were married in a small wedding. It was nearly a year later that Luke, a little bundle of joy came along looking identical to Eric apart from having my soft cornflower blue eyes. _

_3 years Later the twins Katie and Mathew came along, both had their fathers eyes and hair but took after me in the face and personality. _

_Duke came along screaming his lungs out and the only way to settle him was with music or singing. He was my baby boy, he loved his dad, brothers and sister but he was a momma's boy and he was my little treasure._

_2 years after duke, Lilly came along, girl next door looks and everyone knew that she would need to be locked in a tower because every boy would be after her. Eric was already designing one with Sam, Tara and Sam got married in a massive ceremony a year before we did and now had 3 girls, and each one were giving Sam new greys every day. Lilly was a daddy's girl, she preferred working on cars with her father than playing with Barbie's and if you tried to put her in a dress she would stare at you until you gave her jeans and a top. If you ignored the look then she screamed worse than Duke without his music._

_Junior was now well on his way to becoming an outstanding police officer, everyone was saying amazing things about him and we were all so proud, he worked hard, day and night. And if he wasn't with us he was with his girlfriend of 4 years. She was a lovely girl and knew where she stood with Junior's career; they were even talking about getting an apartment together._

_I watched as junior and Sally pulled up in my car, he had gone to pick her up from the hospital. Apparently a certain lady would come in when she was in the hospital and play cowboys and Indians with her and the other sick kids and decided she would do this too. Me, Eric and Sally's parents still giggle about that to this day. After junior came out of the hospital that day, sally stayed for a little while and then never came back, she was healthy as a horse and obviously too young to remember what I looked like._

_I was on the porch of my Gran's old Farmhouse; she passed away not long after Lilly turned two last year. We had moved in with her 7 years ago and built on additional rooms for the kids over the years, we restored it and it looked brand new by the time Gran passed in her sleep. She wrote letters with her will for each of us and left the farmhouse for us, tax completely paid off for the next 3 years. _

_I still miss her to this day but she lived a full life and she was happy to know her family was happy and safe._

_Eric came out on the porch as we greeted the love birds, they both went indoors to round up the kids for dinner. Eric held me in his arms, our foreheads touching, I was completely content and I knew Eric was too. We weren't rich, but we weren't hurting for money and everyone we knew was safe and happy. _

"_Merry December Sookie." He said softly with his small smile._

_I smiled back, knowing exactly what he meant. "Merry December Eric."_

_*~The End~*_


End file.
